A Lugubrious Collection of Poems
by LauraLaurent
Summary: I was tired of having all my FF7 poems as separate stories, so I have decided to bring them together as a collection. POEM 5 UP! It's about Sephiroth using CLoud as a puppet. One of my favorites I have written, so please CHECK IT OUT!
1. The Losing of Paradise

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in Final Fantasy VII

Hahaha I just realized that I put the same poem in twice. But now it is fixed, and this one is one of my favorites so now it is first! It's centered around the whole concept of " The Promised Land" and, well you'll see when you read it! Now a reviewer (to lazy to look up name, sorry:) I know it's Shadow something) said that I could add on their poetry, and I just thought that was a cool idea!

So any poets out there who want their poetry put on this fic, just email me at and I'll be happy to post them! As long as it doesn't suck... lol but I'm sure it won't

Well... Read on!

* * *

The Losing of Paradise

Strands of chestnut hair

Ripple in the wake of her grave

Emerald eyes, wide open

Is it Paradise lost or Paradise saved?

---

A frozen smile foreshadows frozen dreams

A string knotted around the neck

A promise...a reminder

To never, don't ever, forget

Someday we may find peace,

In Paradise

---

Where is the land that was promised to us?

Overflowing with flowers, brimming in hope

Has bliss been deemed too good for us?

Enshrouded in sin, and so many regrets

Doomed to experience all except,

Paradise

---

Dead and gone, dead and gone

A candle smothered by fierce, infinite winds

Promises still linger on cold dead lips

A whisper dies on cold dead lips

"Alas, is this Paradise?"

---

Clean and soft, the pink hem of her dress

Strays across my vision and I almost forget

That I am alone, yes,once again

And... there is no Paradise

---

Drowning in lugubrious guilt

I wallow in her bottomless crypt

And my voice cries out, expressing

Longing and lilt

"Without you, there is no Paradise!"

---

Oh, how I want to be saved

To be loved

For once protected and never afraid

No one is alone

In Paradise

---

Engulf me in sweet, incessant light

Illuminating the shadows

That veil, my eyes

Bathe me in welcoming warmth

Burn my cold and sinful heart

Lead us, lead me

To Paradise

---

Lift me above my own suffering

Resurrect my soul

Forgive my flaws

Free me of reliving past woes

Crying, together we'll walk

And our laughter will chime

Like a bell

"At last"

We'll cry

"Paradise!"

* * *

Did you like it? Like me? Did you hate it? Hate me? I am welcome to any critism, compliements, definitely I welcome long reviews, submissions, or other comments of any type. Hopefully someday, we'll find our paradise 


	2. Devil's Embrace

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the Final Fantasy characters, but if I did I would add a crossdressing scene in FFVII with Sephiroth too... and Vincent for good measure._

My first poetry... It's from the perspective of Cloud, about his relationship with Sephiroth. I don't consider it to be yaoi, but you definitely could interprete it that way... ;) I just think that Sephy and Cloud's relationship is so complicated and that though Cloud kills him in the end, Sephiroth has sunk so much into his skin that he'll be lonely without him. Aw... I'm getting all sentimental... Well, go on and read it!

* * *

Devil's Embrace

Your love

Filling me with anguish

Brims in my eyes

And is lost as it spills down my cheeks

Your silver locks

Are tendrils ensnaring my heart

Spider webs

Clouding my vision with fatal beauty

Your lips

Whisper delectable lies

That drip so sweetly off your tongue

A viper's poison that dissolves in my mouth

Your strawberry falsehoods

Though they intoxicate my body

Cruelly satiate my longing for truth

Your bone hand

Clings to my chest

As its brittle fingers

Vie for entrance

Your nails

Pierce my flesh

And by your practiced smile

Are hammered into my heart

Ironically necessary

To hold its pieces together

When it was those icy needles which first

Drew it apart

Your tightening grip

Constricts yet aids

Ruins yet saves

Kills yet resurrects

My love

My life

Your arms

Envelop me

In welcoming darkness

Honest snakes that are slowly

Crushing me with their love

They are surely murdering me

And my love

Yet the coward I am

I would rather end my life

Than live outside

Your Devil embrace

Alone

* * *

Review, Review, Review! I know... what a dark and tortured poooemmmmmmmmmm :P... I know I'm not some poet or whatever so PLEASE tear me down and tell me ANYTHING I can improve on! So yeah! YAYAYAYAYYA! 


	3. The Rape of Lucrecia

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy blah blah blah..._

_It's easy enough to guess whom this poem is about. " The Rape of Lucrecia" is an old painting from the Renaissance or something. I heard before that Lucrecia from Final Fantasy VII was named after her, and wanted to do a poem ever since. It is from Vincent's perspective, obviously. _

_Well... Read on!_

_A/N I just learned thanks to Lin-Hikaru-7 that The Rape of Lucrieca was in fact a poem written by William Shakespierre himself. So, if anyone reads this don't think I'm trying to be the next Shakespierre, cause my poetry's pathetic in comparison! Just wanted to let everyone know..._

* * *

The Rape of Lucrecia

My soul is yours to keep

My heart was yours to take

I stared into your eyes

A cold and empty lake

---

My eyes are yours see

My tears were yours to taste

It pains you, yet you smile

Such a cruel, unfortunate fate

---

My lungs are yours to breath

My hands were yours to hold

Yet you grasped His instead

Mechanical and cold

---

My tongue is yours to speak

My conscience was yours to stain

He hurt you, he killed you

Yet you loved him all the same

---

My life is yours to live

My death was yours to endure

I wanted to draw you from darkness

With a sparkling, silver lure

---

My sorrow is yours to pity

My self was yours to love

From you, born a glistening baby

A cherubic, green-eyed dove

---

He was born from evil

He was born from hate

Born from anger

Born from rape

Willing, yes you were my love

Yet your own heart he would break

Lovingly, yes, you fell into his arms

So artificial and fake

---

I was always there for you

Standing in the shadows

Waiting for the day

When you would say

" You love me, and I love you"

---

You are gone, I know

He betrayed you

You are dead, I know

So all I can do

Is hold in this heart

So trite and true

My all consuming love for you

---

I was yours

I am yours

I will be yours

Forever

* * *

_The end! I always change my style of writing at the end of a poem, lol. Well review and give me some tips, sil vous plait!_


	4. Love's Requiem

A poem... my longest one yet. It's another one about Aeris's death. I was inspired to write it after reading and analyzingOde on Melancholy, by John Keats, for English. The imagery in it was so beautiful and just moved me... I dunno. I felt I had to try to write something like that, though my poetry hardly compares.

Well... read on!

* * *

Love's Requiem

Here I stand,

Knee-deep in Her wake

World-weary waves

They give and they take

If I plunged myself

In the abyss beneath me

Would I then forget?

By some kind river Lethe?

Will sweet seraphs smile

And float by my name

To drown me so gently?

No, never again

I shall see her fair face

No, no, not again

It is light-beams I chase

Yes, a chimera that baits

with yew-berries, strung tightly

An illusion of a gate

On unyielding ground

I knell before its red bars

I grovel and beg

My mouth dripping with tar

She stands before me now

My sight's swimming with bile

She moves closer now

" Cloud…it's been awhile"

I try to speak

But I'm choking on regrets

Blood pours from Her lips

And She smiles...grotesque

Her bone-brittle fingers

Clutch between the red bars

" You didn't save me"

Her face hangs, like a star

Alone in the sky

I back away then,

The seraphs don't fly

But pierce Her, yes,

A poignant thrust

She falls and She stares

Clutching broken, Her trust.

There's no one to catch Her

She's falling forlorn

And sinking so slowly

As I watch and I mourn

The gate's closed

The light's lost

Like a morning rose,

Dead by dusk

With dew drop tears

My reflection is cloudy

Nothing is clear

She's gone, I know

But I can see

Her cold finger, accusing

"You didn't save me"

* * *

Finished! One of my first rhyming poems too, I'm very proud of myself! I kind of depressed myself by writing this, but I'm over it now.Hahaha. So, tell me what you think. Any input would be greatly appreciated! If I get enough reviews, I mean even write a couple more poems to go with this one. 

"Don't blame your knowledge on, some fruit you ate."

The Big Picture; Bright Eyes

P.S. Give a shout out if you love Conor Oberst and the band Bright Eyes!


	5. Marionette

_Disclaimer: don't own anything. I am poor_

Hello again! I have to say, I am really happy about this poem. It's based on the whole Sephiroth Cloud relationship, and how he controls Cloud. It's a little cryptic at parts, but forgive me since the ideas were just flowing, and it felt right.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Marionette

Finger to finger

Thread, intertwined

Something still lingers

Yes, something still pines

Just, don't forget

"You're a Puppet"

---

Wooden joints creak

With every forced step

Glass eyes, they reek

Of sap and of sweat

Just, don't forget

"You're a Puppet"

---

Pale hands mesh

Cold wires that slice

Deep, deep, into flesh

'Round wrists--Too tight!

Just, don't forget

"You're a Puppet"

---

Hanging, unwilling

From heartstrings, tautly bound

By the master's glad bidding

The mouth moves, not a sound

Just, don't forget

"You're a Puppet"

---

A splintering smile

Blue globes, wide with fear

A death comes, so vile

A dummy with tears?

No, no don't forget!

"You're a Puppet!"

---

The knotted cords loosen

The slave--free at last

Clutches death, now translucent

The clouded days past

No, no! no regrets!

"You're my Puppet!"

---

The master struggles, bewildered

Knuckles tangled in twine

The dummy stands, unhindered

No longer blind

Please, please don't forget

"You're a Puppet"

---

Wrists bleeding, mind reeling

Mouth grimly set

The shadow's thinking and feeling

"Now...now, do you fret?

"I'm no puppet"

---

Isn't it grand?

Isn't it fitting?

The master, to die

By it's shadow's kind dealing

Yet, it'll never forget

Hands woven--a net

And the poignant cry

"How? Why?… You're a Puppet!"

* * *

Whew! I think the middle parts my favorite. I never like my poem's endings, because I feel like I have so much more to say! Submit any of your own poetry idf you like, or ask me to review yours or whatever. 

Review and critique! Even if you have nothing to say, I like to feeling that people have read it :p


End file.
